Hair
by Mrs.Sophia.Belikov
Summary: This is kind of a one-shot, happening after the 22nd episode of season 2, and it's about Damon and Elena and is kind of, sort of, a little cheesy, but we love that, it doesn't really have a meaning, it's just kind of a little something I came up with..


**Okay, so this my first fanfic about The Vampire Diaries! Please, don't hate it too much, remember that I am a work in progress, and I want all kinds of critiscism. I am 100% Damon&Elena fan, but I think Stefan&Elena makes a beautiful couple as well, but since I very much prefer Damon before Stefan, it comes naturally that the case will be the same with Elena in the picture, but I still think Delena has better chemistry. Just pointin' that out.**

**And yes, I'm a 14-year-old from Sweden, so don't be too mad if I spell horribly and things just seems really, really weird!**

**And yeah, this story is – obviously – after the last episode of season 2, but I'm not entirely sure what happened that night (read the story and you'll know what I mean). And it's also important for you to know that in this story it's very essential and important that Elena has natural and very beautiful curls, while Katherine had flat and straight hair. And the rest you'll figure out.**

**This is kind of a one-shot, but I promised myself that if I get more than 5 reviews of people who want more, then I'll continue!**

**Please check out my other stories as well, even if I have some troubl uploading them..**

**And, most importantly; PLEASE, YOU GUYS, REVIEW!**

**Enjoy! (:**

"Do you really have to stand there?" Elena asked, a little annoyed. But just a little.

"As a matter of fact, lovely, I do."

"Why? I promise, I'm fine."

"Sure you are. But the second you pass out and hit your head on the floor you won't be, and if I'm not here to help you, who is?"

"I'm not going to pass out", she said stubbornly. No answer.

She sighed, but groaned in pain when her shoulders moved. _Oh, no_, she thought, _that fall didn't really do me any good..._

"Are you okay?" his voice came, sounding worried. "Is there something I can do?"

"I'm just stiff, that's all", she assured him. "As long as I don't move too fast, I'll be just fine. The warm water helps too."

She thought of the night's events, and how it all could've slipped away from her so easily. More than it already had, that is. With her parents, Jenna, Isobel and John all dead, she didn't really have a parental figure in her life anymore. The one person who had the closest role, was probably Alaric, her sort of step-dad, considering her biological mother had been married to him. And he'd been her aunt's boyfriend. But Alaric was more of a friend, really. And Stefan. Her heart sank in her chest and she felt the moisture in her eyes. He was gone too. Determined not to start crying then and there, she was just about to step out of the shower when she remembered Damon standing outside of it.

"Turn around, would you?"

"Of course", he answered. She stepped out on the floor in Damon's beautiful bathroom, finding Damon himself looking at her face – not at all turned around! – but holding a big, soft-looking towel in front of her body. Her immediate reaction was to yell at him for not turning around, but something stopped her.

She took the towel and wrapped it around her body. She took the hairbrush he'd gotten for her and went to stand in front of the mirror, very aware of Damon's eyes looking at her. Not staring, she noticed. Just looking.

"When did you get this?" she asked him, seeing some of her clothes laying on his bed, and a few other stuffs like hairpins, a blow-dryer, a toothbrush and her every-day makeup. "And how do you know these things?"

"As for your first question", Damon said with that gleam in his eye that he got sometimes. "Jeremy came with it right after we got here, and second... Well that's my secret, isn't it?"

"At least for now it is", she warned him, but with a playful tone in her voice. She didn't know what got to her, but she found herself smiling a lot around Damon, and she always felt so safe with him, like there was nothing to worry about in the world. But the thing she liked most about being with him, was that she felt she could be herself. And not many people could make her feel that way.

"Do you want me to or hold or brush?" he asked. She pressed her lips together in anger towards the stupid tangle in her hair. "Hold."

He went to stand right behind her, and he held both ends of the towel for her, so that she could use both hands for her hair, which had a huge tangle in it.

"How did you ever brush your hair without me?" he teased her.

"I didn't. Isn't that obvious?" she told him, glaring pointingly **(A/N I do not know if that is a word, but it's the best word I came up with so I figured sure, why not?)** at her hair.

"Point taken", he said with a smile.

"Stupid flat iron", she said, unconsciously pouting her mouth.

"What did it do?"

"Well, it makes my hair all flat and perfect, but as soon as I'm not standing up straight, it gets all messy and tangled immediately!" He was struggling to keep a smile off his face. Getting upset over such a thing. He thought of it as amusing, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be all that happy if she knew that, so he decided to hide it.

"How did you use to have your hair? Before you started making it flat?" he asked.

"How do you know you haven't always done it?" she asked, surprise in her voice. He was right, but how could he be?

"Because then you wouldn't be complaining about it now." _Huh, _she thought, _maybe that's true._

"I actually have natural curls", she confessed.

"What?" Now he was surprised. He didn't know this, and after all, she did iron her hair every day, so how could he?

"Yeah, I know, right?" she said with a small smile. "But I always make it flat."

"Why?" he asked with a strange tone in his voice. It made her turn around, and - fortunately – she did hold on to her towel.

"It's the way Stefan liked it." She said, sounding both sheepish and surprised. "He used to tell me how beautiful I was with my long, flat hair, so I never considered changing it. Because he liked it that way."

Damon said nothing, and instead went to the bed and grabbed her clothes.

"Here you go", he said, handing over her favorite sweat pants, a navy blue, v-necked t-shirt and some underwear. "And yes, I will turn around this time."

She out her clothes on without asking if Jeremy had gotten these too, or if they came from Stefan's room, because she didn't remember. She decided it really didn't matter. She started blow-drying her hair, and Damon apparently thought it was safe to look at her again, so he turned back to her.

"You don't have the flat iron, do you?" she asked him when her hair was dry.

"No", he answered. "Are those really natural?"

He was staring at her hair. Or well, not staring, but he was looking very intensely. Like he'd never seen anything like it. Elena didn't understand. It was just hair, right? What's the big deal? She examined her hair closely. The dark curls she'd been hiding for months were now loose on her shoulders and her back, hanging in what looked like corkscrews. She'd never given much thought about them, since she never saw them anymore, but now she thought about them. And seeing that adoring, awestruck look on Damon's face, she found herself wanting to keep those curls. He reached for a dark brown lock with his hand, and rolled it around his finger.

"What?" she asked, not being able to hide her smile. She felt her cheeks go red as he looked at her with burning eyes, eyes that were filled with emotion. "What are you looking at?"

"You." He took a step closer to her. His ice-blue eyes looked into to hers chocolate-brown, and suddenly she forgot everything else. "You're so beautiful."

He put his hand on her cheek, stroking it with a finger. He was closer now, his face not more than a few inches away from hers. Going against everything she ever thought she'd do, she tilted her head up, and as he leaned in, closer to her, she reached up to touch his lips with her own.

The kiss was light. Sweet. The way a first kiss should be. And when he pulled away from her, it was only to tell her what he'd been wanting to for so long.

"I love you, Elena."

"I know", she said, smiling with happiness from hearing him says those three little words. "And do you know what?"

They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Damon."


End file.
